You Belong With Me
by Blondejoke101
Summary: A fic set to the Future Mrs Lauren Cullen's version of Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me." The story is from Jacob's viewpoint.


**A/N: This is a song fiction set to the spoof made by Future Mrs Lauren Cullen. Her spoof is a remix of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" and I got the lyrics, with permission, from her story "You Belong With Me Twilight Remix". Thanks to Future Mrs Laruen Cullen for allowing me to use her lyrics and for helping me with the story!!!**

**You're on the phone with your boyfriend, h****e's upset  
He's going off about something the Volturi said  
She doesn't have any humor like I do**

"Edward, you always listen to your elders, I don't see why you're not now. Just hurry up and change me already! It's safer for everyone." I heard her voice as I walked up to her house. With werewolf ears it wasn't hard, even if I was human right now. It sounded like she was having a fight with Edward. But his car's not here. I didn't hear him speak but she said, "It's not considered killing me! The definition of dead is where there is no brain function whatsoever, I'm pretty sure _your _brain still works, otherwise I wouldn't even know you."

By now I was at her door, I knocked. Very faintly I heard his voice and some static. They must be on the phone. "Someone's at your door, I better let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She sighed "I just wish you'd get it over with, the quicker you do the less it will sting."

"This isn't some damn band aid, Bella, this is your life we're talking about here! Why can't you understand that?"

"I don't know, Edward." -CLICK- she hung up on him and I heard her footsteps cross the floor to the door I was standing at. It opened and she looked at me. "Hey Jacob! Come on in. How's tricks?"

"Not too bad. My ears are still as good as ever." I said walking in and plopping down on the couch she waved a hand at. She sat in the arm chair.

"How long have you been listening?" She asked, her face going slightly red.

"Long enough. You've still want him to change you, huh?"

"Yes, Jacob. And no matter what you say, you can't change my mind."

"Why can't he change for _you_?" I knew it wasn't possible, but if it was, it would be an option I could live with.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

With all seriousness I replied, "Take him to Dr. Frankenstein. Edward could live for you instead of you dying for him. Simple really." I kept a strait face for like, ten seconds then burst out laughing.

She glared at me. "That wasn't funny."

"Sure it was, you just don't have any humor."

"Yeah, and you're just _the king of humor_ aren't you?"

"Sarcasm is not a valid form of humor." I stated offhandedly.

"So says the king." She pouted.

**I'm at La Push, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do**

Now _he's _back, she's finally listening to music again. But it's my music she listens to. He hates country so we listen to it together and talk about anything and everything. She tries to stay away from talking about Edward, so I've heard a lot about her childhood, and she's heard a lot of mine.

One day she confessed that all they've really talked about is vampires, her decision, and how "dangerous" he is to her. Talk about one-sided conversations. She says the most they've talked about _her_ is the couple of days after she figured out he was a vampire. I take pride in knowing more about her than he does. Like how she likes daisies more than roses, how she likes danger, even though he never lets her do something dangerous (if you call riding motorcycles dangerous), and how she _hates_ dancing (I still can't believe he _drug_ her to prom).

**But he's a mind-reader, I'm a werewolf  
He's wears Armani and I'm blew out my last sneaker  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**

The drift between the shape shifters and vampires is so very deep. I must admit there's a small portion of me that's envious of the mind-reader, if only because he can buy Bella whatever she desires without ever having to work a day in his life.

Dad an i would be a lot better off if we could work. He sells handmade Quileute trinkets, a trade I'm slowly learning from him, but it doesn't bring in a lot of money. To top it off, I can't work because of my "anger issues".

I've been running around barefoot ever since I shredded my last pair of sneakers. It wasn't my fault really, I just got so angry knowing my dreams of her leaving him for me were never going to be realized. The only dream I ever really cared about, and already I knew that I was never going to reach it.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Not having a lot of money has it's advantages though. For one thing it's better suited to Bella's personality. Not a lot of money leaves little room for "temptations" to buy gifts for her. Not that I wouldn't. It's just that any moron could tell she doesn't like receiving gifts (well _almost_ any moron). I just wish she could see that.

**Drivin' down the streets with you in your worn out sweats  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

I picked her up from the border. She was smiling and in her sweats that she loves so much. And let me tell you she looks damn sexy in them. I heard a growl from the other side and immediately thought of the night Sam found Bella. It shut him up, and hopefully he'll learn not to dig through my mind.

"Kinda hard when you're practically shouting it out. Normally I'm not a garbage picker."

_Does that mean you think that my thoughts on your girlfriends sexiness in her sweats was garbage, and she doesn't really look good in them?_ I asked him, not wanting Bella to become aware of the precise topic of our conversation.

"That's not what I meant at all!"

"That's what it sounds like!" He just glared at me.

As Bella and I drove off I pretended that we were never going back. That it was going to be me and her together forever, the way it ought to be. I was brought back to reality when Bella had to go and ruin the moment by saying, "Jacob I need to get back by five because at seven Charlie's having company over and he _needs _me to cook. You know how his cooking skills are. I looked at the radio, that gave us just three hours, enough for roughly a tank and a half of oxygen for a SCUBA diver at 60 feet below the surface.

**Laughing on La Push Beach thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

Why the SCUBA reference? Because I've heard people say that the relationship between Bella and I was easy, like breathing. It used to be. Key words: _used to_. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever tried to breathe underwater? Not so easy, is it? Unless you have the tanked air of SCUBA gear. But before you even get the stupid SCUBA gear, you have to learn how to use it. You have to learn what you are and aren't allowed to do with it. That's the only thing I can compare our relationship to. It was as easy as breathing, at one point. Then _he_ came back to smother our relationship, to drown it in water.

I sit at the beach and think about it and laugh at those people, the ones who thought our relationship was like breathing. I even laugh at myself. Now, I can't insult Edward or any of those precious leeches, I can't put the moves on Bella 'cause she's so "in love" with him, all of our conversations are strained by the stupid SCUBA mouthpieces that we have to wear around each other, to edit what we say for fear of making each other mad. Now no one can say our relationship is as easy as breathing, cause even with the SCUBA gear, it's still hard to breath under water. Hell, we could be living in an _air bubble_ under water and it would still be hard to breath.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a guy like that?**

I looked over to the passenger's seat and saw Bella smiling. It was so good to see her smile. It was brighter than the stars at night, brighter than the sun that she so often compared me to. It took me forever to coax that smile out of her, then when she finds out he's about to kill himself, it disappears, and the minute they come back, he gets the smile out of her like that. I suppose it doesn't matter (even though he should have had to work hard for it like I did) just so long as she's smiling.

I remember what she was like before he came back. If I so much as made reference to something that reminded her of him, she'd wrap her arms around herself and shut down. I'd ask her if she was okay and she'd say she was fine. I knew better. She was still hurting over him, and I had found myself wishing that she had never moved here. Sure I would've never met her, but she wouldn't have met him either. What was she doing with him now anyway? He hurt her, and she's acting like it didn't happen, like she doesn't care at all, like it was nothing. It makes no sense.

**He drives a Volvo, I have a VW  
****He's wears Armani and I'm blew out my last sneaker  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**

Maybe she likes him for the car?… Nah. My car is just as good as his is, and even better I built it from the bottom up. My VW Rabbit that purrs more like a kitten. Do rabbits purr? I don't suppose it matters seen as she obviously likes the Volvo better. _Stupid, shiny Volvo owner. _**(A/N: sorry, couldn't resist, but just cause I use it doesn't mean I own it)**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

"Jacob, I can't get over how well you know me! You understand me on a level no one else can compete with. Not even Edward comes as close as you've gotten." She told me one day.

"Uh… Thanks? It's all in the job description though." I replied.

"What job description?"

_Boyfriend,_ "Best friend. We're supposed to take you as is, try not to change you, and get in a few arguments and laughs along the way."

"Well, thanks, for being so understanding. I wish Edward could read my mind, maybe then he'd know why I act the way I do. He relies too heavily on his gift and not enough on figuring things out the hard way."

"You're definitely observant." I told her, wondering why if she was so observant that she couldn't see that she belongs with me, not that two bit leech.

**Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

I went to her house, wanting to talk to her. I heard them talking in her room. I forgot he had stalker syndrome. I started to shake and took off quickly lest I wake her father up. I wouldn't be having any of these problems if the vampires weren't hanging around. The list of my problems that were cause by the vampire family started with my becoming a shape shifter, and ended with my not being able to have the only girl that has ever occupied my dreams that wasn't a family member. If there were never a such thing as vampires, Bella would be mine. Stupid sparkly leeches.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
****I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
****I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
****I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

I was the one she went to when she picked up the motorcycles. I remember her driving them to my house in the dark and rain. I remember how we worked on them tirelessly. Those were the simple days, even if she was only doing it to hear _his _voice. We spent a lot of time in that garage.

The number of times we laughed about nothing at all. I'd say something that reminded her of _him_ and then I'd say something funny. If someone was deaf, they'd think she was bipolar the way her emotions would switch on and off.

Besides joking we'd talk about anything and everything in that garage. Her favorite songs (all country), her dreams (eventually live in Phoenix again, although now _that's_ not gonna happen now he's going to make her a vampire.) I could give her all of that, all of it. She belongs with me, so I can give her sun, and country music, and _children_. I could give her everything, the only thing he can give her is an immortal life. That's not much in the way of love.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

We're soul mates, doesn't she realize that? What love is stronger than love of a soul mate for a soul mate? I was here when he wasn't. I understand her. I can even somewhat understand her love for him. He's a vampire, they're very seductive and able to attract women very easily.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Once again I was at Bella's back door, wanting to go up and talk to her. I could hear her and Edward in her bedroom, talking quietly. _Hey Eddie! It's my turn to play stalker for a night. Just joking, seriously I want to talk to her. Do you think it would be _safe enough_ for her to talk to me for a little bit, or will you have to be sucking- sorry breathing down our necks?_

I heard him sigh. "Bella Jacob wants to talk to you. Do you want me to stay or go?" He asked her quietly. _Go!_ I hissed in my head.

"It won't take long, I'm sure. Go ahead and go, it's not like Victoria can come back from her ashes and attack me while you're gone."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Edward, he's my best friend, but I love _you_. Why won't you just trust me?"

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"Edward, I'll call you when he leaves. He obviously wants to talk to me bad enough that it can't wait until tomorrow. It'll be fine, just go before Charlie wakes up."

He huffed as I heard him walking down the stairs and to the door I was standing at.

"You hurt her, and I swear you won't live long enough to see the next sunrise." He hissed at me as he left, just loud enough for me alone.

"I could say the same to you… deserter." I hissed back at him. He flinched at the image I again drug up from the back of my mind, but chose to otherwise ignore me. I ascended up the stairs to Bella's room and opened the door soundlessly.

Bella gasped, "Jake, next time make some noise! You scared me! What are you doing here anyway, you're just creating more drama between yourself and Edward you know."

"I had to know Bella, haven't you ever thought that just maybe, _just maybe_ you belong with me instead of him?" I asked looking into her chocolate eyes.

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

She sighed and closed said eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, a trait I noticed she picked up from Edward.

"Yes I have Jacob. But… no matter how much it may have _been_ meant to be… it no longer is. The only thing I could, no I can compare it too would be Romeo and Juliet. If I were Juliet, I'm sorry but you'd be Paris, and Edward would be Romeo, and there's nothing you or I could do to change that. I love you, just not as much as I love Edward. Don't you understand that?"

"No. And I'm not accepting it either. I'm fighting for you, and I'll continue fighting for you, even after your heart stops beating." I said, then left, before she could see my tears.

"Happy, Eddie?" I asked as I stepped into the tree line.

"I don't know." He said, as his phone went off, meaning Bella had called to tell him that I had left the premises, as if he actually trusted me enough to leave us alone.


End file.
